


What Do You See?

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Attempt at Humor, Codenames, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Eggsy as Galahad, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hedgehogs, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pets, Polyamory, Snowed In, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories based on prompts for <i>Kingsman</i> found at <b><a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/">comment-fic</a></b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Galahad (Merlin/Eggsy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrea_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/gifts).



Merlin was watching all the screens, sipping his tea calmly as he followed the movement of agents they had sent on a mission to Rome two days back. It was an easy one, just getting information, but in this job, you could never be sure of anything. As soon as the message was acquired and both agents could get back, Merlin looked at the screen that was following Eggsy’s camera. The lad was... about to jump off of a bloody building again, and it looked like he was running from something or someone.

“Galahad, what is going on? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just gettin’ away from unwanted observers,” he heard Eggsy say, his breathing heavy and quick as he turned his head to make sure if he was still followed. “Seemed like they were too interested in what we’re doin’. I’ll be in the car in... a bit?”

“You have fifteen minutes.”

“Got it, Merlin.”

Merlin sighed as he leaned back in his chair, briefly looking at the other cameras to make sure everything was going well, before he focused on Eggsy’s camera once again. The lad was going to be the death of him. He reached for his cup again and only then noticed he was out of tea, because of course he was.

Eggsy managed to get to the agents’ car in time, more importantly without any additional problems, and he seemed to be rather proud of that. Everything was secured and ready, and a few hours later both agents were back in the headquarters, talking to Arthur about what they had found out, and discussing the proceedings of the mission.

Merlin made another cup of tea before he got back to his office to finish his report and prepare all files to send. It didn’t take long and just when he was finishing coding, he heard the door open quietly. He didn’t have to turn around to know it was Eggsy, because the lad walked up to his desk right away and settled on top of it, managing not to knock anything over.

“He’s takin’ the job seriously, ain’t he?” He asked, taking Merlin’s cup and drinking about half of its contents. Then he just braced one foot on Merlin’s chair and propped his chin on his bent knee. 

“Who? Arthur?”

“Yeah. It’s still weird calling ‘im that, you know? He’s... Percy. I mean, I was talkin’ to Rox just now and she thinks so, too. Yesterday I called ‘im Percival during the meeting.”

“You get used to it after a while,” Merlin answered, saving the files before leaning back in the chair and turning to look at Eggsy. He took the cup Eggsy handed him, their fingers brushing together briefly, and looked at the still warm tea. “It can be difficult, yes, but this is our job.”

The silence that fell between them was not uncomfortable, however, it was emotional. He didn’t expect Eggsy’s next question at all. 

"Is it weird to call me Galahad?"

Merlin looked up and saw the thoughtful look on Eggsy’s face. His expression seemed neutral, but Merlin recognized an important question when he heard one. Taking a sip of the tea he considered what to say, before sighing quietly. “I’m not sure. I know this is not what you wanted to hear, but it’s the only answer I have. Harry and I... we had been working together for a long time and I was used to him being Galahad. We had witnessed quite a few new people joining the agency, but some things take time. If it makes you feel any better, Harry also doesn’t take being a consultant well. He keeps forgetting he’s not Galahad anymore as well.”

Eggsy smirked at that, but there were still traces of sadness in his eyes. Merlin understood. Thinking about it was still difficult for him as well. He moved his chair closer to Eggsy and took hold of one the lad’s hands, squeezing it gently before pressing a kiss to the palm.

“I’ll be done shortly,” he said, not letting go of Eggsy’s hand. “I just need to send Arthur the files and we’ll go home.”

“Sure.”

Eggsy squeezed his hand in reply and Merlin turned to the computer, sending the files quickly. They both could use an evening off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Kingsman, Merlin/Eggsy, "Is it weird to call me Galahad?""_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/689802.html?thread=90642570#t90642570)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	2. Huddling for Warmth (Harry/Merlin/Eggsy)

Harry walked to the window and frowned. It was still snowing. He was certain they wouldn't be able to leave the house anytime soon, if the weather did not change, and the amount of snow he saw on the driveway was quite frankly discouraging. Well, that was just bloody typical.

He had been sent to Sweden as a backup for Eggsy, with Merlin coordinating the mission, and due to the weather they had ended up getting snowed in. Moreover, the heating had been out for the last two hours, which meant they had to find every available blanket, covers and everything else they could use, to make the stay more bearable. At least Eggsy had safely returned from the meeting with one of their agents, who had been working undercover for a while. 

Harry checked all the windows and the door again, before he went to the kitchen. He really needed some warm tea. When he opened the door, he found Merlin sitting there, both hands wrapped around a mug of tea, as he was reading something on his laptop. 

“I made some for you, too,” he said without taking his eyes off the screen, and Harry looked at the counter. Indeed there were two cups standing there, both ridiculously colourful. “Take the other one to Eggsy. The lad did a great job with the cameras. We’ll be able to see everything and we won’t have to get back there anymore. Is he still sleeping?”

“Well, considering that he was bloody freezing when he got here and he went right to the bedroom, I would assume so, yes.”

Merlin just raised his eyebrow at Harry, but didn't say anything as Harry snagged the cups from the counter. He walked quietly and when he reached the bedroom, he put one cup on the floor so he could open the door, making sure not to make too much noise.

Eggsy seemed to be asleep, curled up in the middle of the bed, wrapped in at least three blankets. Harry picked up the cup from the floor and carried both to the nightstand, and as he put them down he noticed that Eggsy’s cheeks were flushed slightly. It was a good sign. Harry couldn’t help smiling at the sight of Eggsy wiggling in the warm cocoon as he tried to turn to his side. Before he could turn to leave the bedroom, Eggsy, who somehow managed to untangle one arm from the blankets, wrapped his fingers around his wrist, pulling him down on the bed. 

“’arry?”

“Yes?”

“’m bloody cold, so ya better be stayin’ here, ‘cause the blankets ain’t helping.”

And how could Harry say no to that?

As soon as Eggsy disentangled the blankets Harry put his arm around him, bringing them closer. Eggsy wrapped one arm around Harry’s chest, hid his face in Harry’s neck and tangled their legs together, snuggling against him. Harry managed to wrap the blankets around them again, and he finally let himself relax, enjoying the feeling of Eggsy’s breath on his skin, even if his nose was still incredibly cold.

“Better?” he asked a while later, running the fingers of one hand through Eggsy’s hair, while the other he kept on Eggsy’s arm, the one that was currently wrapped around him.

“Dunno. Might have to stay ‘ere a few more hours to be sure an’ all.”

“As long as you want,” Harry murmured, pressing his lips to Eggsy’s forehead, as the lad tightened his hold on him. He finally felt warm as well.

“Where’s Merlin?”

“Downstairs, checking the cameras.”

“He’s comin’ here, though, right? When he’s done, I mean.” 

“Yes, he is.”

Eggsy didn’t say anything to that, but Harry could feel him smile against his neck, which was an answer enough.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he was suddenly woken up by quiet footsteps outside the door. However, when he noticed the familiar silhouette entering the bedroom, he let himself relax once again. As Merlin put his glasses on the bedside table and slid under the blankets, Eggsy opened his eyes and made a move to sit up, though he calmed down right away when Merlin curled up behind him protectively. Eggsy wiggled around for a while, but as soon as he found a comfortable position to sleep in, he cuddled against them both, sighing contentedly.

Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead, and felt Merlin tightening his hold on Eggsy before he closed his eyes. Only then he realised that he completely forgot about the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Kingsman: Secret Service, Eggsy Unwin/Harry Hart, huddling for warmth"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/686546.html?thread=90205394#t90205394)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	3. Chaos (Merlin/Eggsy)

The door to Merlin’s office were opened and a familiar, cheerful voice reached his ears before he saw Eggsy smirking as he leaned against the wall near the door.

“Wanna guess who won the last bettin’ pool?”

“Percival,” Merlin replied, looking away from the report he was reading to see Eggsy blinking rapidly a couple of times, obviously taken off guard. The lad squinted slightly. “I believe he was the one who had bet that you would get away in less than ten minutes.”

“No way. Were ya cheatin’ or somethin’? There was no way he could’ve called ya that quickly. That ain’t cool, ya know.”

“I get paid for always knowing what is happening, lad. Ye shouldn’t look so surprised.”

Merlin looked down, focusing on the reports once again, assuming that Eggsy would, as always, manage to entertain himself, but then he felt a hot breath on his neck and then a pair of lips touching his ear gently.

“No worries, I know how to surprise ya, too.”

*

Merlin knew how to handle chaos. It was an unavoidable part of his job.

Learning to always expect the unexpected was important for Kingsman agents. One had to know how to adjust plans when a mission called for quick reactions, after all. However, for some it was easier to say "be prepared for anything" than actually do it. Fortunately, Merlin had been working for Kingsman long enough, and during that time he had seen a fair share of what could be called "unexpected." Harry and James had been responsible for majority of it, and they both knew it.

Merlin had supervised enough missions, especially those that had been assigned to Harry or James early in their careers, to know how to deal with that particular brand of "unpredictable." That was why he was more or less prepared for Eggsy becoming a full-time Kingsman agent.

The lad was certainly something else and all the agents had learned that quickly enough, either from experience or from the increasing number of rumours. Merlin was pretty sure Eggsy himself was the source of at least one fourth of the stories, but not many were exaggerations. Merlin had been observing Eggsy’s results and followed all the betting pools to prove that.

Eggsy’s attitude, energy, determination and a certain type of chaos he introduced were also included in the way the lad approached his personal relationships, which Merlin has been continuously witnessing for the last six months of their relationship.

‘Boring’ or ‘easy’ were not words Merlin would ever use to describe his life, his job was responsible for that, but meeting Eggsy had made it even richer, in ways Merlin could not have foresee. He rarely could predict what Eggsy would say or do, or what was he planning most of the time.

After coming back from his recent mission in Italy, Eggsy had informed Merlin that he and Roxy would be with Ryan and Jamal at Roxy’s, and that he might spend the night there. It was not anything out of the ordinary, so Merlin just nodded and proceeded to catalogue the paperwork he was given.

Fulfilling all the obligations for the day took Merlin a bit more time than he expected, so when he reached his house he took off his glasses and sighed quietly before opening the door. However, he didn’t have enough time to turn on the lights or even put his glasses back on, since as soon as he stepped inside he felt a piece of silk covering his eyes and someone taking his glasses from him. His instinct told him to fight, but as soon as he realized who had his fingers wrapped around his wrists, he let himself relax.

“How’s that for a surprise?”

Merlin smiled at the obvious amusement in Eggsy’s voice.

The ever-present chaos was something he knew he wouldn’t be able to live without, especially if Eggsy was the one responsible for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Author's choice, author's choice, Absolutely Normal Chaos"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/700901.html?thread=92501477#t92518373)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	4. Tattoos (Merlin/Eggsy)

For a while only two people, besides himself, knew that Merlin had tattoos. His mother had not been very happy when she saw that his entire arms were covered in tattoos, but with time she did start to appreciate their artistic value. Harry, who was responsible for about a half of said tattoos, was the second person. 

After one of the undercover missions in France, James, who had been assigned to the same mission, had seen the sleeve tattoos when Merlin had taken off his shirt to change into something that was not covered in blood. The rest of Kingsman agents had found out about the tattoos soon after that, though no one (besides James, who still found them hilarious), had paid any special attention to them.

Which was why he was surprised by the effect the tattoos had on Eggsy.

Honestly, he hadn’t paid much attention to it at first. He had assumed that knocking chairs over was how Eggsy was fighting boredom between missions, or that it was, perhaps, some part of an ongoing bet with Roxy or Harry. Nothing like that had ever happened when Eggsy was on missions, after all.

In the end it was Harry who had pointed “the accidents” out to him.

“Please, tell me you’ve noticed.”

“Noticed what?” Merlin asked, stirring his tea.

“Maybe the fact that Eggsy seems to be very _interested_ whenever you adjust the sleeves of your cardigans and sweaters?”

Only then did Merlin look up from his mug to look at his friend. The corners of Harry’s lips were raised in a downright devious smile. Merlin squinted, suspicious, but, just to prove Harry wrong, decided to pay closer attention to Eggsy whenever the sleeves of his sweaters happened to “accidentally” roll up.

Sadly, Harry was right. Again. He also reminded Merlin of that fact every time Eggsy barely managed to evade walking into walls or other objects because he was staring at Merlin (once walking straight into a wall) and once when he almost dropped his favourite mug.

“I told you,” Harry murmured, glancing at Eggsy, who didn’t notice the door opening and almost fell into the break room when Merlin’s sleeve rolled up slightly when he reached for the scanner on the wall.

“Shite, sorry, bruv,” Eggsy said, fingers of one hand still wrapped around Percival’s arm. Percival caught the lad in the last second, preventing the fall. “Must’ve slipped on somethin’. Thanks.”

“Be more careful, Galahad,” the older agent said and Eggsy grinned, scratching the back of his neck. Then he glanced at Merlin, but when their eyes met Eggsy averted his eyes quickly.

“Sure, yeah. No problem.”

Eggsy’s... reactions to Merlin’s tattoos did not change much even after they started seeing one another outside of work. The lad asked about each of the tattoos, clearly interested in what they meant and when Merlin had gotten them. He spent _hours_ inspecting and touching each design, and Merlin let him every time, but it did not diminish his interest.

“What ‘bout this one?” Eggsy asked one night, tracing one of the tattoos with his fingers gently after Merlin wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

“Lost a bet.”

“Harry?”

“...Harry.”

Eggsy snorted. “Knew it. It’s a pretty ribbon, though. Matches yer eyes an’ all.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, but pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead. “Careful, I might start to think you’re interested only in my tattoos, ye know.”

“Nah, the rest’s pretty great, too,” Eggsy winked and snuggled into Merlin’s side just as Merlin turned off the lamp, tightening his hold on Eggsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Kingsman: the Secret Service, Eggsy Unwin/Merlin, Merlin has sleeve tattoos and every time Eggsy sees them he walks into something"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684919.html?thread=90095735#t90095735)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	5. Hedgehog (James/Percival)

"Percy?"

"It's Percival."

"Percival, then. How do you feel about..."

"No."

*

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?"

Percival entered his office, hoping that after talking with Merlin about the mission he had came back from two days before, he would make some tea and finally finish his report. As soon as he opened the door, however, he was greeted by the sight of Lancelot sitting by Percival's desk as he was typing something on his phone. On the desk also sat a cup of tea, which Lancelot must have brought with him. The man pocketed his phone as soon as he saw Percival enter the office, and smiled brightly as Percival frowned.

"I just came back from France and thought you could use some tea," he pointed to the cup. "I was not wrong, was I?"

Percival did not answer, only adjusted his glasses. "Let me rephrase that, how did you get into my office?"

"Through the door. I wanted to surprise you."

Percival sighed, knowing that the conversation was pointless. Lancelot had an incredibly irritating habit of answering questions without actually answering them. During their five weeks long working relationship Percival has spent enough time around the other man to know that Lancelot was also an expert in manipulating conversations and talking people into saying exactly what he wanted.

Additionally, the man was always smiling at him, and apparently also knew exactly when Percival really wanted to drink some tea. Percival was not sure how he felt about this piece of information.

"Since you just came back, I believe Merlin would like to talk to you about your trip to France," Percival said and Lancelot walked up to the door, but just before he left, Percival heard him say:

"Happy birthday, Percy."

*

"How about having dinner together when we get back? I found this lovely restaurant when I was walking home a week ago, and it seems like a place you would enjoy."

"Lancelot, focus on the target."

"The target is still sitting by the table, eating his steak. So, dinner? Or maybe some tea?"

"Lancelot..."

"How about a deal, then. You agree to one dinner with me and then I promise I'll drop the subject. Would that work for you?"

"Blackmail?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it blackmail, exactly. Come on, Percy. It'll be fun. I promise."

"You are aware that we are supposed to stay here for the next three weeks?"

"I can be patient."

"More like obstinate... but fine. One dinner. Now, focus."

"Yes, dear."

*

“James, can you explain to me why there is a small hedgehog on my desk?”

James glanced at the animal, grinned the whole time.

“We’re taking care of him this weekend. And it’s _our_ desk now, love.”

Percival snorted. “And why are _you_ taking care of him?”

“Because I was asked, of course.”

“Of course,” Percival repeated slowly as James closed the laptop, then hid the papers he was reading in the drawer, as if there was nothing unusual about a hedgehog that was now walking on the folders lying on the desk. James picked the animal up and walked up to Percival.

“Don’t worry, he won’t cause any trouble. And he’s adorable. A bit like you, now that I think about it.”

Percival raised one eyebrow at that.

“He likes his space and doesn’t trust easily, but once he gets used to you, you realize that he loves cuddling.”

Not sure what to say to that, Percival stayed silent for a while, but judging by the expression on James’ face, everything he could say to that would lead to that ridiculous, charming smile widening. He sighed.

“Just make sure he doesn’t run away. And you are cooking today.”

“Yes, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, any, hedgehog"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/715973.html?thread=94603973#t94603973)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
